


It's Like This

by primreceded



Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-03-02
Updated: 2009-03-02
Packaged: 2017-11-16 00:22:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/533415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/primreceded/pseuds/primreceded





	It's Like This

**Title:** It's Like This  
 **Rating:** NC17  
 **Fandom:** Supernatural  
 **Disclaimer:** All characters, recognizable settings and or themes belong to Eric Kripke, the CW, and others. I am in no way earning money or other profit from this fanfic.  
 **Char/Pair:** Dean/Sam  
P **rompt:** Concrete @ the [Brothers On a Motel Bed meme](http://deamsgirl.livejournal.com/33520.html)  
 **Spoilers:** None  
 **Warnings:** PWP, wincest.  
 **W/C:** 447  
 **A/N:** This one fic a month thing is starting to piss me off  >:(

The concrete is hot under Sam, broken jagged pieces push into his bare back and they leave indents in his skin, dots of bloodless white in the otherwise tanned flesh. Later he’ll look at the bruises they leave, will press into the ones he can reach just to feel the pain, the reminder of Dean above and over and _in_. But for now he doesn’t care.

It started normal. Spar behind the motel, keep in shape during down time and make sure your reflexes don’t slip. Then, rustle-tustle ‘cause Dean tugged Sammy’s too long girly hair and Sam retaliated with a sharp pinch to Dean’s thigh. Turns to horseplay between boys, a way they haven’t played around in too long a while. Dean kicks Sam’s leg out from under him and they both fall, Dean half on top laughing, breathless.

And it shifted. Sam reaches up with both hands, holds Dean‘s face and drags his thumbs over his cheeks, up to press into the crinkles at the corner of his eyes. Dean closes them, leans into the touch of one hand, then the other before Sam is pulling him down and kissing him.

Now he’s pressed down into the back lot of the motel, blunt nails digging into Dean’s shoulders as his brother pushes into him again and again in a shaky rhythm. Sam’s cock is so hard between their bodies he can hardly stand it, but Dean won’t let him touch. Swats his hands away whenever Sam takes hold, and he groans in frustration, moans in pleasure. Both loud enough that anyone can hear.

Dean grunts and his thrusts stutter, become wild and Sam knows his brother is about to come. He knows that’s not something he should be familiar with but it’s been going on for so long now that he doesn’t care anymore, doesn’t even pause. Thinks about the sound when he’s in the shower and it’s been too long without Dean’s touch.

His brother takes him in hand, then, chasing any other thought from his mind. Nothing left but the need to come and Dean tugs the way he likes it, wrist-flick and just this side of rough. Not hurting, no matter how many times Sam has begged him for it.

They both come, almost at the same time and Dean falls forward, rests his sweaty forehead against Sam’s shoulder and Sam’s come cools between them. It changes, Dean rolls off until the two of them are lying side by side with the night air chilling their bodies, breathing heavily into each other‘s skin and coming down from the high, adrenaline seeping out of them and leaving them sleepy, sated.

It ends normal.


End file.
